


Undo Your Mistake

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Bucky sees the way Tony and Steve look at each other, he decides the easiest solution for all of them is if he breaks up with Tony. He is wrong.





	Undo Your Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“We’re over,” Bucky says the moment Tony enters their floor and Tony stops dead in his tracks.

“What?” he asks, voice already breaking and he hates how easily he starts to cry.

“We’re over,” Bucky repeats and it makes as much sense to Tony as the first time Bucky said it.

It must show on Tony’s face too, because Bucky takes a deep breath and then picks up the bag that was waiting at his feet.

“I’m breaking up with you,” he clarifies and Tony immediately feels unstable on his feet.

“Why?” he manages before his voice completely breaks and Bucky shrugs.

“It’s just not working out with us, is it. I think we made a mistake, trying this out at all,” Bucky explains and he seems absolutely untouched by the tears streaming down Tony’s face.

“But I love you,” Tony says like maybe that could change anything but of course it doesn’t.

“Sometimes that just isn’t enough, you know,” Bucky replies without meeting his eyes and then he shoulders past Tony to leave.

It’s a long time before Tony finds the will to move again.

~*~*~

Bucky has watched Steve and Tony carefully and it’s so crystal clear that they love each other, he wonders how he could have ever missed it. He wonders why Tony didn’t tell him to fuck off when he asked him out all those months ago.

He has tried to ignore it at first, but Steve and Tony keep staring at each other, and there is longing there Bucky has never seen directed at him.

He loves Tony, he really does, and he doesn’t want to trap him in a relationship Tony doesn’t want to be in, so a break up seems like the cleanest solution for it. Bucky is going to be miserable, but if that means the love of his life and his best friend can be happy together he will gladly suck it up.

He hasn’t really seen Tony since the break-up which is just fine with him, because even though he was the one to do it, it still hurts like hell, but he also worries about him.

When he asks Jarvis, the very court and decidedly unfriendly reply is that Tony has been holed up in his workshop for the past week at least and instantly Bucky is torn between feeling bad for doing that to Tony and hoping that at least Steve took the cue and took care of Tony, like Bucky would have done.

He promised himself to give Tony some space to get together with Steve but if Bucky was being honest, he just wants to see him, even if he can never touch him like that again.

So he makes his way down to the workshop but when he sees Steve in there with Tony he hesitates. Seeing those two together hurts him worse than he expected, but he stays where he is, giving them the space they need.

He should leave, he knows that, should give them privacy to work out that they want to be together unobserved, but Bucky’s feet are glued to the floor and he simply cannot move.

Jarvis, the traitor that he is, gives Bucky audio access even though he didn’t ask for it and Steve’s voice comes through the speakers clear as day.

“Tony, I love you. I’m in love with you. And I know you know that, and you are also not with Bucky anymore, so maybe you could give me a chance?” Steve asks and his voice is so hopeful it hurts Bucky just to hear it.

Tony is staring wide eyed at Steve and Bucky is about to avoid his gaze because he really doesn’t want to see them kissing. He wishes he could also go deaf for this conversation because he really doesn’t want to hear Tony using the words ‘I love you’ for someone else but Bucky but Jarvis can be one cruel bastard.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tony exclaims and Bucky looks back at them.

Tony looks absolutely furious and Steve is wringing his hands in front of his chest.

“Tony,” Steve starts, but Tony actually throws a wrench at him.

“How dare you?” he hisses and Steve recoils from the venom in his voice. “This is your fault! This is all your fault!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Steve admits and now the tears Bucky could see in Tony’s eyes spill over, though he doesn’t know if it’s because he is angry or sad.

“It’s your fault he left me! I knew it, god, and I tried to keep you away, but you completely misread my glares, you fucking idiot, you ruined the best thing that ever happened to me!”

Steve was going pale really fast, but Bucky’s eyes were fixed on Tony.

“Did you ask him to do this? Did you ask him to break up with me so you could be with me? Because he would, god help me, but that idiot would step back if you even indicated that to him and I will hate you forever. I love him, why would you do that to me?” Tony yells and the tears are coming faster now.

Bucky was done listening to this, he rushes into the workshop, barely avoiding the glass doors when they don’t slide open fast enough and Steve and Tony both turn around to him, but Bucky barely notices.

He rushes right up to Tony, Steve completely forgotten, to envelop him into a hug that Tony immediately returns.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I thought you loved him too, I didn’t do it for him, I did it for you, I just want you to be happy,” Bucky rushes out and Tony sobs in his arms.

 “You idiot,” he says, tears still streaming down his face. “I love you, I only love you, why would I want to be with him, don’t ever pull shit like that again, don’t ever leave me,” he mumbles and Bucky squeezes him tighter.

“I will never, never again until you tell me to, god, I love you so much. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did and it hurt, it hurt this whole time,” Bucky confesses and Tony weakly punches him on the shoulder, without really letting go of him.

“Then never do it again, what were you even thinking, you are the only one who makes me happy,” Tony explains and Bucky nods.

“I get it, I get it, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and kiss me already, you moron,” Tony chides him with a little laugh and Bucky has never been more happy with an order than in this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
